666:Satan (The God of High School)
|-|Phase I= |-|Phase II= |-|Phase III= Summary 666:Satan, often referred to simply as Satan, is a denizen of the Heavenly Realm who seeks to succeed his mentor Beelzebub as the master of the First Heavenly Realm. Although child-like in appearance, he boasts monstrous power and proves to be one of the greatest threats to the heroes when the gods descended upon Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | At least High 4-C, up to 4-B with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture, 4-B when empowered by heat | At least High 4-C, likely 4-B, up to 4-B with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture Name: 666:Satan, White Kid, The Champion Among Gods, Whitey, The King of Gods Origin: The God of High School Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old, likely older Classification: God, Master of the First Heavenly Realm Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Gravity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Flight, Non-Physical Interaction, Extrasensory Perception, Fear Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (Can instill a sense of fear and dread with his presence against beings weaker than him), Duplication (can create 200 quadrillion clones), Telepathy (Can read his foes' minds in order to copy their techniques), Power Mimicry (Can copy any technique or ability he sees or reads from his opponent's mind, copied Daewi Han's Planet Toss, Mori Jin's cloning ability), Reactive Power Level (Re-Taekwondo changes the power level of its user), Body Control (Can completely turn his head around, Wing Manifestation), Energy Manipulation and Absorption (Can absorb light and heat from his surroundings to empower himself and use it against his foes), Regeneration (High-Mid, quickly recovered after Mori completely dismembered him), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Acupuncture and Statistics Amplification via Na Bong Chim Limiter Removal (can boost his power by 250,000x), Resurrection (has one life for each of his horns, which can resurrect him if used before death), Resistance to Power Absorption and Willpower Manipulation (Held himself back against Mori even though he became Ultio's Borrowed Power), Can not be harmed by Humans (The Taboo placed on humans made it impossible for them to harm divine entities), Law Manipulation (Gods can form contracts that prevent other species from harming them), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 2) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level+ (Casually tossed Jupiter from orbit towards Earth in a short time frame, Beelzebub stated that 666:Satan defeated him in order to become Master of the First Heavenly Realm, could fight equally with an angry Mori Jin and a serious Daewi Han, despite not displaying even a portion of his true strength) | At least Large Star level+ (Kept up with a bloodlusted Mori), up to Solar System level with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture, Solar System level when empowered by heat | At least Large Star level+, likely Solar System level (Presumably superior than his previous phases), likely Solar System level with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture (Should be comparable to, if not stronger than Mori after his use of the ability) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Pulled Jupiter to Earth in an instant, can rival the pace of a Sage's Wisdom amplified Daewi Han and a Speed Mode-enhanced Mori Jin, Punched and blitzed Mori from Earth to the Sun before Mori could react) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically, Class Y with gravity manipulation (Can move Jupiter) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class+ | At least Large Star Class+, up to Solar System Class with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture, Solar System Class when empowered by heat | At least Large Star Class+, likely Solar System Class, up to Solar System Class with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture Durability: At least Large Star level+ (Unscathed after fighting both Daewi Han, despite enduring countless attacks including colliding with the Moon after being struck by Daewi's repulsive force) | At least Large Star level+ (Matched a bloodlusted Mori blow-for-blow and had the upper-hand for much of their fight) up to Solar System level with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture (Withstood the force of his own blows), Solar System level when empowered by heat | Solar System level (Survived numerous attacks from Mori Jin even after the latter had boosted his power 250,000x), likely Solar System level+ with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture Stamina: High (Clashed with Daewi with no apparent effort and outlasted even the likes of Mori, albeit while the latter was using a great deal of power by creating hundreds of clones) Range: Interplanetary. 1 AU with Full Contact Karate (Punched Mori Jin from the Earth to the Sun), Several AU with telekinesis and gravity manipulation (Pulled Jupiter towards Earth) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Although Satan seemed levelheaded at first, he was soon revealed to have a great love for battle, letting Mori rest for a short period prior to their battle in order to have a more stimulating fight and taking great pleasure in both dealing and receiving pain. He is a master of hand-to-hand combat, easily matching Mori blow for blow and maintaining the upper hand for much of their fight. In addition, his ability to read his foe's mind allows him to quickly analyze and use their techniques against them, making it difficult to surprise him with new techniques. However, his lust for battle can make him short-sighted, as he relished in the powers he received from Mori and was subsequently paralyzed by Mori's use of acupuncture followed by the flurry of Taekwondo attacks that followed. In addition, he has a severe inferiority complex and need to prove himself due to the gods of the Heavenly Realm's tendency to compare him to the Monkey King, and takes great pride in his status as the Champion of the Gods. Weaknesses: Satan loves a good fight and often makes questionable decisions in order to get a better one. Has a severe inferiority complex towards the Monkey King and is incredibly prideful as the Champion of the Gods, His ability to mimic other's powers does not seem to extend to equipment, as he did not bother to try to copy the Ruyi Jingu Bang or the Robe of the Sage. In addition, he hasn't shown the ability to alter his own body structure to match the passive or innate abilities of others, as he was still overwhelmed by Jin Mori after using Na Bong Chim Limiter Removal to the same extent as him. Feats: Show/Hide |-|Abilities= Copying Satan: 666 has some combination of copying and mind reading, allowing him to copy all the abilities of his opponents, before they have used them. * Used Jin Mori's fighting style. * Copied Dawei Han's fighting style, creating a large shockwave using the Wave of Blue Dragon. * Observed Dawei Han using planet toss to throw Mars at an opponent and responded by throwing Jupiter. This broke Mars into pieces. (authors note about this feat) * Copied Mori Jin's cloning ability. * Copied Mori Jin's Jeabongchim, which increased his physicals by the amount of the multiplier, in this case, 52x. * Created an estimated 200 quadrillion 9,600 trillion 7,450 billion clones. * Used Jeabongchim 250,000x. Other Abilities * His second form gave him wings. * Created an armor. * Used his horns and wings to absorb light and heat, which amps his power. * His third, adult looking form. * Gathered the corona of the sun into one spot and launched it as a beam. * Has two lives, comes back after being killed. |-|Physicals= Note: As detailed in the abilities section, Satan has several abilities that increase his physicals, abilities performed in these circumstances will be marked. Strength * Knocked Dawei Han back, creating a large shockwave of air. * Cross countered Mori Jin, creating large shockwaves and displacing large amounts of debris. * Kicked Mori Jin into the ground, creating a large shockwave and a crater. * Another cross counter displaced large amounts of rocks. * Punched Mori Jin into a massive castle, shaking the entire structure. * An extended clash between the two destroyed the entire structure. * 56x Broke Mori Jin's Youei. * and heat absorbed Punched Mori Jin from just outside earth to the sun. * Punched Mori Jin through a mountain, instantly destroying most of it. * Launched an attack that can be seen from the surface of the earth. Speed * Punched Mori Jin from just outside earth to the sun and then caught up to him near instantly. Durability * Got launched by Dawei Han's attractive and repulsive force, this attack landed him on the moon, where he looked no worse for wear. * Mori Jin punched him hard enough to part clouds and created a massive shockwave, which cracked his ribs, but he didn't seem affected by it. * Got launched off earth and barely reacted. * Got glanced by a blow that killed all 200 quadrillion 9,6000 trillion 7,450 billion of his clones, although the clones were exactly as strong as he is. * Laughed about being near the surface of the sun, saying it reminds him of where he grew up. * Survived a kick that split his beam made of the corona of the sun. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Satan Throwing a Planet.jpg|Throwing Jupiter Satan Duplication.jpg|Duplication Satan_Cloning.png|Infinite Cloning Satan_Armor_El_Diablo.jpg|Satan Armor: El Diablo Satan Blue Dragon's Wave.PNG|Blue Dragon's Storm Satan Blue Dragon's Wave 2.PNG|Effects Satan Blue Dragon's Kick.PNG|Blue Dragon's Kick Satan Blue Dragon's Kick 2.PNG|Effects * Mind-Reading: Daewi commented during their fight that Satan had managed to read his mind in order to learn the martial arts techniques of Mori and himself. Daewi further compared this to fighting against Mori's analytical skills and copying abilities. * Satan Armor: El Diablo: Satan creates a goat-like energy construct that increases his defense. * 666 Hellraiser: A Phase Two technique that Satan can use in presence of the Sun's corona. It was unseen as Jin Mori destroyed most of his body before he managed to unleash the technique. * Right Wing Freed: A Phase Three skill that increase his power by dissolving his Right Wing. After using this skill, He can use a claw attack that destroys anything in its path with the energy visible from outer space, It also cracked Jin Mori's Loop of Binding. * Left Wing Freed: A Phase Three skills that increase his power by dissolving his Left Wing. * Energy Beam: Satan, in Phase Two state, can unleash a powerful destructive blast from his eyes that can obliterate an entire landscape. After absorbing all the energy from the Sun's corona in his Phase Three state, his energy beam becomes even more powerful. * Technique and Ability Mimicry: Satan has shown the ability to be able to mimic any technique or fighting style he sees, regardless of their origin, mechanics, or difficulty. * The King: Throwing a Planet: After watching Daewi throw Mars, Satan managed to learn the King's signature technique, allowing him to casually throw Jupiter at Earth in an instant. * Duplication: Satan learned how to clone himself after watching Jin Mori, allowing him to create hundreds of clones to assist him in combat. After continuing to fight Mori in combat, Satan began cloning himself infinitely, creating 209,607,450,000,000,000 clones at once before Mori attacked him once again. Full Contact Karate * Fourth Stance: Blue Dragon's Storm: Daewi's signature attack, Satan analyzed and learned this attack, utilizing it with such mastery that he did not even need to use the first three stances to initiate it. ** Blue Dragon Reverse: Satan redirects the flow of air to reverse the direction of an oncoming attack. Satan tried to use this to counter Han Daewi's repulsive force. Renewal Taekwondo * Jin Mori Original: Blue Dragon's Kick: It is a technique developed by Jin Mori in his fight against Han Daewi after observing his Blue Dragon's Storm, Satan learned this ability after reading Daewi's mind. * Hoe Grab: It is used to grab an opponent in a lock position. The fighter feigns a reverse kick with one leg and uses that leg to hold the arm of the opponent. It is mainly used to break an enemy's guard. Na Bong Chim Acupuncture * Na Bong Acupuncture Limiter Removal: Satan strikes a point in his brain to remove the limiters on his body, allowing him to multiply his overall power, speed, and durability tremendously at the cost of a "rebound effect" as the effects begin to wear off, resulting in crippling pain. However, Satan seems to be unfazed by the latter effect. Like Mori, he is able to multiply his power up to two-hundred fifty-thousand times with this technique. Key: Phase I | Phase II | Phase III Gallery File:Satan_Phase_2.jpg|Phase Two: Wings Unleashed Others Notable Victories: Hal Jordan (DC Comics) Hal Jordan's Profile (4-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Axe Cop (Axe Cop) Axe Cop's Profile (4-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The God Of High School Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Martial Artists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Flight Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Telepaths Category:Air Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Heat Users Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Villains Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Light Users Category:Wing Users Category:Claw Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Planet Users Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Tier 4